Just A Kiss
by scifiromance
Summary: Seven needs a little reassurance from Chakotay to allow herself to be carried away in the gentle heat of their new romance... C/7. Unaltered Endgame timeline AU. Originally written for 'Seven's Sins', now re-edited as a one-shot.


**A/n: This is the last chapter I had hidden away in my old 'Seven's Sins' file. I hope you all enjoy this in one-shot form. :) This is set in an AU where 'Endgame' didn't happen, a few days after Voyager passed the transwarp conduit. The title for this, 'Just a Kiss', is a reference to the Lady Antebellum song that this was initially a songfic for. Despite the failure of songfics, I suggest listening to the song while reading, I still really love it and think it goes with this story. :) **

Seven's attention was so fixated on the PADD in her hands that she almost collided with someone coming in the opposite direction. "I apologise…" She began, her heart stopping momentarily as she lifted her head to meet the gaze of her near victim. "Chakotay…"

The Commander's mouth split into that wide, dimpled grin, the one that always made her thoughts go fuzzy, as he chuckled warmly. "We have to stop meeting like this Crewman." He teased, his eyes twinkling at her brightly.

"If you wish…" She replied in the same tone, playfully turning away from him.

"Wait!" Chakotay laughed as he grabbed her arm to hold her back, "I was looking for you, really." He told her slightly more seriously.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh? Why exactly?"

He swallowed a little as he stared intensely down into her eyes, his hands hovering at her waist as if he secretly wanted to pull her even closer to him. "I was hoping we could have another date tonight."

Seven's breath caught in her throat as she smiled at him. "I'd like that very much." She answered with soft sincerity. "What arrangements did you have in mind?"

"1900 hours in my quarters?" he suggested hopefully, "Unless you'd prefer the holodeck this time?"

Seven couldn't suppress a small shudder at the thought of the holdeck, dreams of the real Chakotay disappearing in front of her like his holographic equivalent had been haunting her lately. "No, I really would prefer your quarters Chakotay." She confirmed.

He beamed at her, a delighted expression she couldn't help but mirror. "Great! I'll see you then!"

* * *

As 1850 hours came around Seven was to be found standing anxiously in the cargo bay, assessing her appearance. She slid off the gleaming black patent heels she'd chosen, she'd found that she would need further practice in walking in heels with the support of a strap, and for the sixth time that hour questioned her choice of dress. She hadn't even worn a dress on their previous dates, staying in the safe, familiar ground of biosuits, but for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on she wanted tonight to be different, _special_. Yes, her social lessons had advised her that a 'little black dress' as they seemed to term what she was wearing, was 'iconic' and 'foolproof' with men, she still didn't feel entirely at ease. Maybe she shouldn't have gone with the backless one, she did have quite a few implants running up her spine and it was a little inefficient as far as retaining heat was concerned. Or maybe she'd been wrong to show her legs up to her knees, her shoulders were also exposed by the halter-neck style. He'd never seen the extent of her implants, perhaps his attraction for her would disappear… Her heart twisted painfully at that thought and she self-consciously arranged her loose tresses more fully over her shoulder to cover the mangled mix of pale skin and jarringly silver metal.

The ring of the Cargo Bay's scarcely used doorbell, after all most people forgot the cavernous room was actually her quarters, jolted her out of her thoughts and back to reality as she hastily put on another pair of slightly lower heels with an ankle strap. "Who is it?" she called sharply without turning to face the door, flushing at the thought of any of her less discreet crewmates seeing her dressed like this.

She was answered by a soft chuckle. "It's just me Seven, Chakotay."

"Oh!" Seven gasped out, mortified. Had she been so distracted by vanity that she was late for their date? "Enter please!" She heard the steps of his long strides echo behind her and turned hurriedly around to face him. "I apologise, I did not intend to leave you waiting…" She explained, shame flooding her as he stared at her in silence.

Chakotay's throat moved up and down repeatedly, his eyes losing the dazed expression at her words. "Oh no, you're not late. I just thought I'd come and meet you here."

A smile of relief flickered across Seven's face. "That was gentleman like of you." She replied softly, tensing as he didn't reply, "Is something wrong Chakotay?"

Confusion froze his handsome features for a moment, "No!" He grinned at her then, his voice soft and sincere, "It's just that you look so…breathtaking in that dress." He met her eyes as he walked up to her, "It's just a little distracting…" He admitted sheepishly, smiling warmly as he added, "In a very good way of course."

Seven had been meticulously trained in how to respond to compliments, but at that moment she was speechless. "Thank you…" She finally choked out, surprised at how thick with emotion her voice was. She looked him up and down, unable to stop her eyes from lingering a little too long on his casual dress shirt, so flimsy that with her enhanced vision she could practically see through it, leaving her able to follow every curve and ripple of his toned torso. "You are very attractive…" She mumbled without thinking, correcting herself hurriedly as she realised the inappropriateness of her comment, "I mean, very handsome tonight." She blushed deeply, unable to meet his gaze. "I may have to work on my compliment paying skills…"

He interrupted her with a gentle, yet husky, laugh. "You'll never hear me complaining about your compliments Seven, I can promise you that." He assured her before pulling one hand from behind his back to reveal a small bouquet of white roses. "I thought I'd return the favour, the red ones haven't bloomed yet unfortunately…"

"They're lovely…" Seven breathed in delight as she took them from him and lowered her face to take in their heady, sweet fragrance. She felt his eyes on her gold hair hanging over the flowers and pulled it away awkwardly, "You do not mind my hair in this style do you?"

Chakotay shook his head firmly. "No. It looks relaxed, you should let your hair down more often." A spark lit his eyes and he carefully took a single flower in his hand, "May I?" he asked. Though she didn't know what he meant she nodded trustingly and he then tucked the flower behind her ear, the velvety petals resting on her hair. Seven felt her skin tingle with warmth at the touch of his fingers and tilted her head up to his lips. "Beautiful…" he murmured, his breath tickling her before he dropped his mouth downwards to meet hers in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" he whispered to her as they broke apart, still holding her arms.

"Yes…" Seven replied shakily as he led her towards the doorway. "Wait, I cannot walk through the ship dressed like this!" she exclaimed in horror as she looked down at herself.

"Why not?" Chakotay queried in bemusement.

"Because…Because it's not appropriate for my workmates to see me like this!"

"You look perfect Seven, you let me see you…" Chakotay tried to reassure her.

"But you're different!" Seven retorted hotly, blushing when she realised the connotations of what she said, but Chakotay seemed undisturbed, even gratified, by her words.

"How were you going to get to my quarters then?" Chakotay asked, answering his own question when he saw her sheepish expression, "You weren't really going to use the transporter again were you?" He sighed heavily, "Look, if I beam us there this time you have to promise me you'll walk with me arm in arm next time, whatever you're wearing, okay?" he conceded in exasperation.

"Agreed." Seven responded instantly in relief as he sighed, obviously suppressing a laugh as he dialled in the co-ordinates and they disappeared.

* * *

"Comfy?" Chakotay asked gently as he handed Seven her second glass of sparkling water some time later and again joined her on his sofa.

"Very much so." Seven replied as she shifted closer to his warm body, letting her free hand settle on his knee as she sipped her drink with her other hand and stared out at the stars beyond, feeling more contented and peaceful than she ever had in her life. Still, she flinched abruptly when Chakotay absently ran his fingers over the implants which laced the hand.

He immediately looked at her with guilt and sympathy, drawing back. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you honey?"

Seven felt hot blood begin to tinge her face. "No, your touch was utterly painless, pleasant even…" She swallowed hard in embarrassment, her insecurities coming back with a vengeance. "I just believe that you must find my implants repulsive…" She whispered brokenly.

"Repulsive?" Chakotay repeated, disbelief filling his dark eyes until Seven found it hard to look at him. "No, they're a part you so…" His palms cupped her downcast face, "Listen to me, _nothing _about you is repulsive to me and it never will be!" He decided to prove his point by kissing her deeply, setting Seven's mouth and body on fire in such a way that she gasped in shock when he pulled back, his arms still tight around her shoulders. "You're _beautiful_, do you hear me?" he told her breathlessly, his voice sharp with indignation.

"Yes…" Seven murmured in reply before leaning into to him and pressing her mouth to his with such intensity that she heard him groan with pleasure as he responded. Instinctively, as the kissing became more frenzied and desperate, she tilted her herself back against the sofa, only to hit her head off the armrest, making her wince in pain.

In feeling that wince, Chakotay seemed to regain control of himself, dragging his mouth away from hers and staring down at her with darkened, desiring eyes, his chest heaving against hers. "We don't have to do this Seven…if you don't feel ready then…I understand…"

Seven swallowed to wet her dry mouth and enable herself to speak. "I trust you…" She whispered, pressing her lips against his bare upper chest, his shirt having been lost somehow. He sighed in relief and so did she as he wrapped his arms around her again.

**A/n: Quite a lot of details in this story remind me of later fics, lol. Keeping in mind that I first wrote this back in 2011, I think this story might've been a prototype of sorts for at least 'The 13th Date' and 'When You've Got a Good Thing'. Anyway, please review. :)**


End file.
